The invention concerns a fire-resistant component and a process for producing the component.
Such components are used e.g. on passenger ships as window frames and fire protection walls. These components must have certain properties so that they may be installed on passenger ships. This includes a fire resistance of class B-15 according to IMO FTP code, resolution A.754(18), and IMO FTP code, annex 1, part 3; it requires flame proofness, structural strength and maximum temperature under predetermined conditions at the side of the component facing away from the fire. Other components, for example, bulkhead walls, must satisfy the more stringent requirements of class B-30.
This required fire resistance, for example, of the class B-15 or B-30, has been achieved in the past only with heat-insulating steel constructions that are complex with respect to production and have a relatively high weight. Moreover, these steel constructions after installation require a paneling so that the appearance is of a pleasing design.
It is known to shape parts of reinforced organic resins, for example, glass-fiber reinforced plastic (GFRP). The resins are flowable during processing and harden after a certain period of time; this facilitates production of the parts. The parts can be produced inexpensively; the shape versatility essentially has no limits. However, these parts do not have the required fire resistance.
Moreover, EP 861 216 B1 discloses an inorganic resin composition which is classified according to EN 13501-1 in class A1 as nonflammable. The resin composition which in the following is referred to also as phosphate ceramic is sold under the name VUBONITE® and prior to use is mixed from a solid powder component and a liquid component to a viscous flowable material. This material, similar to organic resins, can be processed in versatile ways wherein some of the generally known disadvantages are avoided. The disclosure of EP 861 216 B1 is explicitly incorporated into the instant application. The resin composition has however a thermal conductivity of 1 W/mK so that, without further measures, the requirements with respect to fire resistance with regard to maximum permissible temperature on the side of the component that is facing away from the fire (when it is produced in normal thickness (thickness of the material) of e.g. 4 mm) cannot be fulfilled.
The first object of the invention is to provide a component of predominantly pourable materials that with a minimal total thickness and thus with a relatively minimal weight can fulfill the requirements with respect to fire resistance at least of class B-15 and, furthermore, is elastic in such a way that deformations occurring at high thermal load do not cause breakage of the component.
The second object resides in providing a method for producing the components.